For Better Or For Worse
by chipmunk3xfan
Summary: Dave and Claire are getting married! The Chipettes each go solo for the first time! What will happen when the paparazzi want to see the munk boys and girls kiss and do other stuff at the wedding? Can the bboys keep their secrets? Gay Content. #3! :D
1. Claire's Coming!

Alvin, Simon, Jewl, and Theodore were all watching Shake It Up, while Dave was running a few errands. It went to commercials, and Alvin said,

"Hey look guys, it's Brittany's new music video!" The boys all crowded around the TV to watch Britt's new music vid. They watched Brittany

walk up on stage, and they cheered, even though it was just TV. At the bottom of the screen, it said Bad Romance, Brittany Miller, Lady Gaga

cover CD. The music started up, and Brittany started to sing and dance.

"Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance, Oh-

oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance, Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-mamaa! Britt-ney-ooh-la-la! Want your bad

romance, Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-mamaa! Britt-ney -ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance, I want your ugly, I want your disease, I want

your everything, As long as it's free, I want your love (Love-love-love I want your love) I want your drama, The touch of your hand, I want your

leather-studded kiss in the sand, I want your love, Love-love-love, I want your love, (Love-love-love I want your love) You know that I want you,

And you know that I need you, I want it bad, your bad romance, I want your love and I want your revenge, You and me could write a bad

romance, (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!) I want your love and All your lovers' revenge, You and me could write a bad romance, Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-

oh-oh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance, Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance, Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-

mamaa! Britt-ney -ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance, I want your horror, I want your design, 'Cause you're a criminal As long as you're mine, I

want your love, (Love-love-love I want your love-uuhh) I want your psycho, Your vertigo stick, Want you in my rear window, Baby you're sick, I

want your love, Love-love-love, I want your love, (Love-love-love I want your love) You know that I want you, ('Cause I'm a free botch baby!)

And you know that I need you, I want it bad, bad romance, I want your love and I want your revenge, You and me could write a bad romance,

(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!) I want your love and All your lovers' revenge, You and me could write a bad romance, Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-

oh! Caught in a bad romance, Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance, Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-mamaa!

Britt-ney -ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance, Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-mamaa! Britt-ney -ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance, Walk

walk fashion baby, Work it Move that botch crazy, Walk walk fashion baby, Work it Move that botch crazy, Walk walk fashion baby, Work it

Move that botch crazy, Walk walk passion baby, Work it, I'm a free botch baby, I want your love, and I want your revenge, I want your love, I

don't wanna be friends, Je veux ton amour, Et je veux ta revanche, J'veux ton amour, I don't wanna be friends, Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! I don't

wanna be friends, (Caught in a bad romance) I don't wanna be friends, Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Want your bad romance, (Caught in a bad romance)

Want your bad romance! I want your love and I want your revenge, You and me could write a bad romance, Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! I want your

love and All your lovers' revenge, You and me could write a bad romance, Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Want your bad

romance, (Caught in a bad romance) Want your bad romance, Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Want your bad romance, (Caught

in a bad romance) Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-mamaa! Britt-ney -ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance!" The music ended, and Brittany

posed dramatically, and everyone in the TV audience clapped.

Then it went back to commercials. "That was great!" Theodore said. "That's a

great song for Brittany!" Jewl said. "Not bad for your fake girlfriend, eh Alvin?" Simon said, nudging Alvin with his elbow. Alvin blushed and

playfully pushed Simon. "Speaking of bad romances, we could write a good romance." Alvin said, grinning seductively at the three boys. They

grinned back, and took turns kissing each other, as they lay on the couches. The front door swung open, and Simon and Jewl fell off of the

couches, since they were on top, and Alvin and Theodore shot up. It was Dave, but luckily, he couldn't see what had happened from the front

door. No one, except the Chipettes knew about their crushes on each other, and they intended to keep it that way. Dave, Miss Miller, and Stu,

their manager, all knew that their crushes on the Chipettes were all fake, but they didn't know that they had crushes on each other. The public

all thought that the Chipmunks and the Chipettes all had crushes on each other, and everyone intended to keep things the way they were.

Dave rushed into the den excitedly, while the Chipmunks just stared at him, confused. Dave never really got excited. They wondered what had

gotten Dave so excited, when Dave said, "Claire just called." The boys now knew why Dave was excited. Claire was Dave's ex, but he still had

feelings for her. They Chipmunks were pretty sure that Claire still had feelings for Dave too, but Claire had never admitted it. Claire had moved

far away, in order to get a new photography job. They wondered why Dave was so excited that Claire had called, I mean she always, and I mean

ALWAYS did. Why was Dave so excited this time? "Claire is coming for a visit! She has no one to stay with, so I offered to have her stay with us,

and she said yes!" Dave continued, excitedly. The boys were excited too, Claire was like a mom to them, and they hoped Dave and Claire would

use this time to get much closer. "You know, I never even got to meet Claire yet, what's she like in person?" Jewl asked. "Oh she's great! She

always helps me with my cooking, and she reads the best bedtime stories!" Theodore said. "And she's really smart, and is always ready to help

me with my experiments." Simon added. "And she's super hot!" Alvin said. Dave glared at him. "Sorry Dave, I know she's yours, I was just

messin with you, I got my own girlfriend." Alvin said, winking at his brothers, who blushed. Dave didn't notice, he was too busy thinking about

Claire. "And at some point in her visit, after I'm positive she likes me, I'm gonna pop the question on her." Dave said. The Chipmunks' mouths

dropped. "adoptedhumandaddysaywhat? " They all said at the same time. Dave didn't notice, he was still thinking about Claire. He sighed and

said, I just don't know if she likes me, and if she does, I'm not sure how to pop the question." Alvin and Jewl's eyes lit up, and Simon and

Theodore grabbed them and said, "We got to go do our homework Dave!" The dragged Alvin and Jewl upstairs. "That's the best you had?" Alvin

said laughing. "Yeah, it's Saturday!" Jewl added laughing. "Well it was last minute!" Theodore said. "Yeah we were desperate, besides, Dave was

too busy thinking about Claire to notice." Simon added. "This is great!" Jewl said. "Don't even think about meddling you two!" Simon said,

seriously. "Yeah, remember what happened last time!" Theodore said. "Too late guys. This is a job for the Love Doctor!" Alvin said, ginning, and

walked out of the room. "And his assistant!" Jewl said grinning, following Alvin. "Oh brother." Simon said, slapping his forehead. "Don't you

mean oh brotherS?" Theodore said laughing.


	2. The Proposal

The next day, Dave and the Chipmunks were on their way to the airport. They were listening to the radio, and they were quiet until they heard,

"Hey guys, you're listening to Radio Disney, and up next is Jeanette Miller's new hit from the Chipettes' Miley Cyrus Cover CD, See You Again!"

"Turn it up Dave!" Simon said. Dave turned up the music, and the Chipmunks all started dancing in their seats, as the music started up, and

Jeanette started singing.

"I've got my sight set on you, And I'm ready to aim, I have a heart that will, Never be tamed, I knew you were somethin' special, When you

spoke my name, Now I can't wait, To see you again, I've got a way of knowin', When somethin' is right, I feel like I must have known you, In

another life, 'Cause I felt this deep connection, When you looked in my eyes, Now I can't wait, To see you again, The last time I freaked out, I

just kept lookin' down, I st-st-stuttered, when You asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout, felt like I couldn't breathe, You asked what's wrong with

me, My best friend Brittany said, Oh, she's just bein' Jeanette, And next time we hang out, I will redeem myself, My heart can't rest till then,

Whoa whoa, I, I can't wait, To see you again, I got this crazy feelin', Deep inside, when You called and ask to see me, Tomorrow night, I'm not a

mind reader, But I'm readin' the signs, that you can't wait, To see me again, The last time I freaked out, I just kept lookin' down, I st-st-stuttered,

when you asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout, felt like I couldn't breathe, You asked what's wrong with me, My best friend Brittany said, Oh, she's

just bein' Jeanette, And next time we hang out, I will redeem myself, My heart can't rest till then, Whoa whoa, I, I can't wait, To see you again,

I've got my sight set on you, And I'm ready to aim, The last time I freaked out, I just kept lookin' down, I st-st-stuttered, when you asked me

what I'm thinkin' 'bout, felt like I couldn't breathe, You asked what's wrong with me, My best friend Brittany said, Oh, she's just bein' Jeanette,

and next time we hang out, I will redeem myself, My heart can't rest till then, Whoa whoa, I, I can't wait, To see you again, Whoa whoa I, I can't

wait, To see you again!" Jeanette finished, and the boys all clapped.

"That was a perfect song for Jeanette!" Theodore said, and the three boys nodded in agreement. They had just pulled up to the airport. They

got out of the car, and waited for Claire. When her plane touched down, they watched for Claire in the crowd. She came rushing over to them

smiling, and the boys said "Claire!" Claire hugged Alvin, Simon and Theodore, and said, "and you must be Jewl." "That's right!" Jewl said smiling.

Claire hugged him and said, "I've heard so much about you, and I can't wait for us to hang out! I can't wait for all of us to hang out, we're gonna

have such a great time!" Claire said enthusiastically. The boys all nodded, then Claire walked over to Dave. "Hi Dave!" she said. "H-H- H- Hi

Claire." Dave said nervously. Jewl slapped his forehead, and Alvin pushed Dave towards Claire. He stumbled on her, but quickly recovered.

Claire didn't seem to mind though. In the next few days, Alvin and Jewl did everything to get Claire to confess her love to Dave. They constantly

left Claire and Dave alone, and they got them to go out to dinner almost every evening, (Simon & Theodore actually liked that plan, since it gave

them time with their lovers/brothers.) and they always made Dave and Claire bump into each other, but it seemed like nothing would work. I

mean, Claire seemed like she liked everything that happened between her and Dave, but she never confessed her love to him. Time was

running out, and so was Alvin and Jewl's patience. Simon and Theodore tried to get them to stop meddling, but it never worked. The Love

Doctor and his assistant were determined for something to happen, and because of them. "You guys need to calm down, everything's gonna be

alright." Theodore said, trying to cheer up his lovers/brothers. It didn't do too much. "Desperate times call for drastic measures." Alvin said

suddenly, standing up. "Oh yeah, now we're talkin!" Jewl said, also standing up. "Oh no you two, don't do anything stupid." Simon said warily.

"Don't worry Si, we got this under control." Jewl said, looking over his shoulder. "That's exactly what I'm afraid of." Simon said, as Alvin and Jewl

walked out. Alvin and Jewl found Dave in his study room. "Hey Dave." They said in unison. "Hey fellas." Dave replied. "Where's Claire?" Alvin

asked. "She had to run some errands, she should be back soon." Dave replied. "So, Dave, um, we were thinking. Dave, Claire hasn't confessed

her love to you yet, but we know she loves you." Jewl said. "Yeah, think about it. She always seems happy when she's with you, and she never

minds when we pu… I mean when you bump into her." Alvin added. "What are you fellas getting at?" Dave asked suspiciously. "We think you

should pop the question on her… when she gets back." They said in unison. Dave looked shocked. "Well, I would fellas, but I don't know how to

go about it." Dave finally managed to say. "Oh, pleae Dave, leave that all to The Love Doctor." Alvin said, walking towards the kitchen. "And his

assistant." Jewl said, pulling Dave upstairs. Alvin decorated the kitchen table to look like a fancy restaurant, Theodore cooked his best meal,

Jewl helped Dave pick out his outfit, and Simon helped Dave talk without being nervous. Everything was ready, just as Claire was walking in the

door. The boys ran upstairs, and listened by the stairs. "Dave? What's going on?" Claire asked. "Hey Claire, I just thought we should have a

special dinner, since you'll be leaving us soon." Dave said. "Wow, you did all of this for me?" Claire asked, blushing. "Yep." Dave replied. 'Claire

sat down at the table, while Dave served the food. "Wow that smells great! And the place looks amazing! And so do you." Claire said, and Dave

blushed. "So Claire, have you had fun while you were here?" Dave asked. "Oh yes! Thanks for having me. Oh, I almost forgot! I got a new

photography job here! I'm going to be one of the Chipmunks and Chipettes main photographer!" Claire said. Dave smiled and said, "That's

wonderful news Claire, now you won't have to leave!" "I know, I'm excited that I'll get to visit you guys more. But I don't know where I'll stay, I

don't want to seem like I'm taking over your house, but I don't know when I'll find a house." Claire said, sighing. Dave smiled and said, "Well,

you won't have to worry about that." He got up, went over to Claire, got down on one knee, opened the box with the ring in it and said, "Claire,

will you marry me?" Claire was so shocked! Alvin, Simon, Jewl, and Theodore all leaned in closer to hear better. Would Claire accept Dave's

proposal? She had never even confessed her feeling for him yet, what if she didn't even have any? The suspense was killing everyone, how long

would it take for her to answer already? Finally, Claire found her voice and said, "Yes! Oh yes Dave!" She gave Dave a big hug, and he helped

her put on the ring. "I can't believe you did all of this just for me, thank you." Claire continued. "Well, don't thank just me, you'll also have to

than Mr. Love Doctor, and his assistant!" Dave said, laughing. "That's out cue!" Alvin said, and him and Jewl walked downstairs and hugged

Claire. "You'll have to thank Simon and Theodore too, they helped make tonight possible." Jewl said. Simon and Theodore walked downstairs,

and gave Claire a hug. "Congratulations you guys!" They all four said in unison. "Thanks fellas, for everything." Dave said. "Yes guys, you did a

great job, and we are going to be one happy family." Claire said, as they all had a big group hug. "So, when's the wedding?" Alvin asked. Dave

blushed and said, "Oh my gosh, I forgot about all of the wedding preparations, I didn't even get a wedding planner, and I don't know any!" The

Chipmunks just smiled and Theodore said, "Don't worry, Dave." "Yeah, leave everything up to the love doctor!" Alvin said. "Since when do you

guys know how to plan a wedding?" Simon asked, raising his eyebrow. "We don't. But we know a great wedding planner. Four, to be exact."

Jewl said, grinning.


	3. Gettin Ready

The Chipmunks walked over to the Chipettes' house. Miss Miller opened the door. "Why hello boys. Come to see my girls?" She asked. "Yupz."

The boys said in unison. "Ok, one second. GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRLS! THE CHIPMUNKS ARE HERE TO SEE YOU!" Miss Miller called at the top of her lungs.

"I think she needs a new hearing aid." Alvin whispered, and Jewl tried hard not to laugh, while Simon just glared at him. "We're right here Miss

Miller, no need to yell." Brittany said, rolling her eyes. "EH?" Miss Miller yelled. "I SAID, WE'RE RIGHT HERE, NO NEED TO YELL!" Brittany yelled

in Miss Miller's ear. "No need for you to shout either, Brittany honey, I'm not deaf." Miss Miller said. Brittany rolled her eyes. "Do you need to

get your hearing aid checked again Miss Miller?" Bell asked. "EH?" Miss Miller yelled. Brittany slapped her forehead, and Bell said "I guess that

answers the question." Jeanette and Eleanor came to the front door too, and they got ready to go to the park with the Chipmunks. "Bye Girls,

have fun!" Miss Miller said. "We will!" The Chipettes called. "EH?" Miss Miller said, and the girls all slapped their foreheads. When they got to

the park, Bell said, "Hey guys, can I run my song by you, before we get started on wedding preparations, I'm a bit nervous about going solo. I

brought my boom box." "Sure Bell, let's hear it." The Chipmunks and the other Chipettes said. Bell turned on her boom box, started up the

music, climbed onto the playground platform, and started to dance and sing.

"Oh oh La la la, I am, I'm too fabulous, I'm so, fierce I'll steal your

nuts, I live, to be model thin, Dress me, I'm your mannequin, j'adore vivienne habillez-moi, Gucci, Fendi et Prada, valentino, Armani too, Merde

I love them Jimmy Choo, Fashion put it all on me, Don't you want to see these clothes on me, Fashion put it all on me, I am anyone you want

me to be, Fashion put it all on me, Don't you want to see these clothes on me, Fashion put it all on me, I am anyone you want me to be, Oh oh

La la la, We love designer, I need, some new stilettos, Can't walk, down the street in those, You are, who you wear it's true, A girl's just as hot as

the shoes she choose, J'adore Weitzman, habillez-moi, Louis Dolce Gabbana, Alexander, McQueen, et oh, Merde I love those Manolo, Fashion

put it all on me, Don't you want to see these clothes on me, Fashion put it all on me, I am anyone you want me to be, Fashion put it all on me,

Don't you want to see these clothes on me, Fashion put it all on me, I am anyone you want me to be, Oh oh La la la, We love designer, Oh oh La

la la We love designer, Fashion put it all on me, Don't you want to see these clothes on me, Fashion put it all on me, I am anyone you want me

to be, Fashion put it all on me, Don't you want to see these clothes on me, Fashion put it all on me, I am anyone you want me to be, Fashion put

it all on me, Don't you want to see these clothes on me, Fashion put it all on me, I am anyone you want me to be, Fashion put it all on me, Don't

you want to see these clothes on me, Fashion put it all on me, I am anyone you want me to be!" Bell finished, posed dramatically, and bowed.

The Chipmunks and other Chipettes all clapped. "Very good Bell! You have absolutely nothing to worry about!" Jewl said. Bell smiled and said

"Thanks Jewl, I'm so glad you all liked it!" "Alright, now to get to business." Brittany said. For the rest of the time at the park, the teens planned

the wedding, and the reception. Over the next few weeks, they all got ready. Alvin worked hard on making sure that Dave's Tux was perfect,

Simon made sure all of the decorations were prefect, Jewl made sure that all of the important men in the wedding's tuxes were perfect, and

Theodore made sure that all of the food was perfect. The Chipettes helped out too. Brittany made sure that Claire's wedding gown was perfect,

Jeanette made sure that all of the flower arrangements were perfect, Bell made sure that all of the bridesmaids' dresses were perfect, and

Eleanor made sure that the wedding cake was perfect. Dave and Claire made sure that all of the invitations were sent and received, and any

other little details were covered by all of the Chipmunks and Chipettes. It took a lot of hard work, teamwork, chaos, and organization, for

everything to be perfect, but in the end, everything and everyone was ready for the best wedding ever.


	4. Pre Wedding Paparazzi

It was the night before the wedding, and The Chipmunks and The Chipettes were finally able to relax. They were waiting for Dave and Claire to

get back from their pre wedding date. The door flung open, and Dave and Claire ran in the house, and slammed the door. "What happened to

you two?" Jewl asked. "It's the paparazzi. They won't leave us alone for anything." Dave said. "Yeah, I know how THAT is." Alvin said. "I sort of

understand them though, my job is sort of similar, only I take official pics." Claire said. "This is so unfair, you guys should get to relax on the

night before your wedding." Jeanette said. "Yeah, I can't believe that the paparazzi can't just take a break for a little bit, they've been on you

guys ever since the proposal." Simon said, disgusted. "Well, at least everything is ready for the wedding, so we'll get to relax here." Bell said.

They could hear cameras clicking by the windows. "Seriously?" Brittany said, standing up, and drawing the curtains of the windows shut. Then

they could hear knocking on the door. "Oh my gosh! Don't they have anything better to take pics of?" Theodore said. Eleanor's eyes lit up, and

she grabbed Theodore, and they went into the kitchen to talk about something. When they were done, they walked back into the den, grinning.

"What are you two up to?" Dave asked, suspiciously. "Don't worry Dave and Claire, you guys will get your relaxing evening, we'll take care of

everything." Eleanor said. "Ok then, thanks guys." Claire said. Theodore and Eleanor walked outside, and pushed past the paparazzi. The

paparazzi looked at them, and Theodore and Eleanor pretended to ignore them. "I can't wait for OUR pre wedding date Ele." Theodore said

loudly enough for the paparazzi to hear. The paparazzi stared at them, then at the house, trying to decide which one was a better story. "Me

either Theo, hey, after we go to the restaurant, can I run my solo by you, I'm a little nervous." Eleanor said. Theodore nodded, and the

paparazzi started to follow them, they were obviously going to get better dirt on Theodore and Eleanor than at a house with the windows

closed and the door locked. Theodore and Eleanor tried not to smile at the success of their plan. Dave and Claire were finally going to get their

relaxing evening. Theodore and Eleanor walked to Darla's Café, since it was right down the street, and they could walk to it. "Hey guys! How are

my best customers today?" Darla said, smiling. "We're great Darla!" Theodore said. "Yeah, we're on our pre wedding date." Eleanor said,

motioning towards the paparazzi. "Ohhhhh." Darla said, winking at Theodore and Eleanor. "The usual?" Darla asked. "Yupz!" Theodore and

Eleanor said in unison. Theodore and Eleanor took their time eating, and Darla talked with them, and she didn't mind when all of the other

customers left, since they were supposed to be closed. "So you guys, now that we've finished eating, can I run my solo by you?" Eleanor asked.

Darla and Theodore nodded, and the paparazzi paid extra close attention. "Do you have our Sonny Munroe cover CD, Darla?" Eleanor asked,

standing up, and brushing the crumbs off of her green dress. "Sure do." Darla said, putting it into the Café's CD player. "Which song?" Darla

asked. "Me Myself And Time." Eleanor replied. "Okey dokey, we're ready." Darla said, as the music started up. Eleanor started to dance and sing.

"I can make the rain stop, if I wanna, Just by my attitude, I can take my laptop, record a snapshot, And change a point-of-view, I just entered

this brand new world, And I'm so open hearted, I know I got a long way to go but I'm, I'm just getting started, I'm over my head, And I know it, I

know it, I'm doing my best, Not to show it, to show it, Whatever it takes to be, What I was meant to be, I'm gonna try, Cause I'm living the

dream, And I know it, I know it, I'm trying my best, Not to blow it, to blow it, And I know everything will be fine, With me, myself, and time, (and

time, and time, time...) I go where life takes me, But some days it makes me, Wanna change my direction, Sometimes it gets lonely, But I know

that it's only, A matter of my perception, I just entered this brand new world, And I'm so open hearted, I know I got a long way to go but I'm-

I'm just getting started, I'm over my head, And I know it, I know it, I'm doing my best, Not to show it, to show it, Whatever it takes to be, What I

was meant to be, I'm gonna try, Cause I'm living the dream, And I know it, I know it, I'm trying my best, Not to blow it, to blow it, And I know

everything will be fine, With me, myself, and time, And Theo there's nothing like this moment, To just be real and let the truth be spoken,

Whatever's broke I can make it unbroken, Turn the light in my head into something golden, If I just try, More love, If I just try, More love, Then

I'll find, myself, in time, I'm over my head, And I know it, I know it, I'm doing my best, Not to show it, to show it, Whatever it takes to be, What I

was meant to be, I'm gonna try, I'm over my head, And I know it, I know it, I'm doing my best, Not to show it, to show it, Whatever it takes to

be, What I was meant to be, I'm gonna try, Cause I'm living the dream, And I know it, I know it, I'm trying my best, Not to blow it, to blow it,

And I know everything will be fine, With me, myself, and time , I'll find, myself, in time, I know, I'll find, myself, in time." Eleanor finished, posed

dramatically, and bowed, as Theodore and Darla clapped.

"Cute Ele! I love how you put Theo's name in it!" Darla said. Theodore got up, and

gave Eleanor a hug and said, "That's my girl." Eleanor blushed, and she and Theodore sat back down. "So, have you girls practiced the grand

finale for your performance at the reception?" Darla asked. "Not really Darla. We've been so busy with this wedding, we haven't had time for

much of anything else." Eleanor admitted. "Yeah, we haven't even had time for each other. This is the first time we've spent time together since

we started planning the wedding." Theodore admitted. "Sounds like a lot of stress." Darla said, sympathetically. "It was, but Dave and Claire are

worth it." Eleanor said. "Yeah, but my brothers and I haven't spent any time together." Theodore said. Darla knew about The Chipmunks'

crushes on each other, like The Chipettes, but only because they were there almost every day. Eleanor kicked Theodore from under the table,

and motioned towards the paparazzi, which were eating up everything that was going on. "Oh! Well you know, we haven't played Just Dance 2

at all like we usually do, or any of our other bro stuff." Theodore quickly added. "I know what you mean Theo, I and my sis' haven't spent any

time together recently either." Eleanor admitted. "Sibling bonding IS very important." Darla said. "I'm sure you guys will get to hang out a lot

more after the wedding." Darla added. "I hope you're right, Darla, I hope that they're not mad at me or anything for ignoring them." Theodore

said. "I know what you mean Theo." Eleanor said. "I'm sure all of your siblings feel the same way, I know you guys will work it out." Darla said

comfortingly. "Thanks Darla, I hope you're right." Theodore and Eleanor said at the same time. "Well, we should get going." Eleanor said. "Yeah,

thanks for the food Darla." Theodore added. "You're welcome guys, hope to see you again soon, thanks for chatting, and tell Dave and Claire I

said congratulations." Darla said, waving. "Thanks Darla, we will!" Theodore and Eleanor said, waving back. Theodore and Eleanor walked back

to The Chipmunks' house, holding hands. They walked inside, and closed the door. "Hey guys, have fun?" Claire asked. "yupz." Theodore and

Eleanor said. "How did you guys get the paparazzi to go away?" Dave asked. "We pretended to go on a ore wedding date, so that you guys

could have a relaxing evening." Theodore said. Eleanor nodded. "Aw, thanks you guys!" Claire said smiling, and Dave and Claire hugged Eleanor

and Theodore. "It was our pleasure." Theodore said. "We better get going home girls, before Miss Miller starts worrying." Eleanor said, and the

girls nodded in agreement. "Goodnight girls!" The Chipmunks, Dave and Claire all said. "Goodnight everyone, see you tomorrow!" The Chipettes

said. When they had left, Dave said, "Bedtime boys." "Ok Dave." They all said. "Wow Alvin, you must be tired if you're going to bed without an

argument!" Simon teased. Alvin made a face, and all the boys went upstairs to brush their teeth. "Hey guys, are you mad at me for ignoring you

during this whole wedding thing? Cuz I don't mean to, I've just been so busy lately." Jewl said. "Actually, that's just what Eleanor, Darla and I

were talking about at the café. Darla said we probably all felt the same way." Theodore said."I'm not mad, I feel the same way." Simon said.

"Same here." Alvin said. "We'll all get to spend more time together now that we have everything ready for the wedding." Jewl said. "yupz. We

should all hang out at the wedding and the reception tomorrow." Theodore said. "Oh yeah, that would be fun!" Simon said. "It could be like our

wedding." Alvin said winking, and the three boys blushed. "Too bad four people can't all get married to each other!" Jewl said laughing. "Aw, I

dunno, I like being single." Simon said. "Let's just stay single, so we can stay together." Theodore said. "I was thinking the same thing." Jewl said.

"I can't wait for us to all hang out again tomorrow at the wedding and the reception." Alvin said, and his lovers/brothers nodded. Little did they

know, that wouldn't be so easy…


	5. Wedding Day

It was wedding day, and Dave, Claire, and The Chipmunks we're all getting ready. There was a knock at the door. Dave sighed. "Don't worry

Dave, I'll take care of those paparazzi!" Alvin said, running downstairs to the front door, and swinging it open. "Can't you leeches wait a few

frikin hours?" Alvin screamed. But it was only Miss Miller and The Chipettes. "LEECHES? WHERE?" Miss Miller screamed, jumping around and

brushing herself off. Brittany slapped her forehead. "Oh, it's just you guys! Awkward!" Alvin said, blushing. "No, not at all, we totally

understand." Jeanette said, sympathetically. The girls all walked into the house, while Bell tried to calm Miss Miller down. "there aren't any

leeches Miss Miller, don't worry." Eleanor said, trying to help Bell. "EH?" Miss Miller screamed. Eleanor slapped her forehead. "SHE SAID,

THERE'S NO LEECHES MISS MILLER, DON'T WORRY!" Bell screamed. "No need to shout dearie, I'm not deaf." Miss Miller said. Bell slapped her

forehead. "When are you guys going to get her to go get her hearing aid fixed?" Alvin asked. "I've been trying all week, but she keeps saying the

wedding's more important." Jeanette said. "Where's David and Claire?" Miss Miller asked. "They're still getting ready." Alvin said. "EH?" Miss

Miller screamed. Alvin slapped his forehead. "We had to make sure that they looked perfect. Only girls can tell if a bride looks perfect." Brittany

said, and Bell nodded. Jeanette and Eleanor sighed. The girls all went into Claire's room to help her finish getting ready. Alvin went back up to

Dave's room, where his brothers were helping Dave finish getting ready. "You look great so far Dave!" Alvin complimented. "Well, if you say so

Alvin, it must be true!" Dave said laughing. "I tried to tell you so Dave." Jewl said. "He's a little bit nervous." Theodore said. "Why? I'm sure

everything will be fine." Alvin said. "But it's not just about the wedding, Dave's also worried that he'll do something to lose Claire again." Simon

said. "But Dave, you're much different now than you were when Claire divorced you!" Jewl said. "And besides, you have kids now Dave. Who

doesn't love kids?" Alvin asked. Dave rolled his eyes. "I hope you fellas are right." Dave said, sighing. "Don't worry Dave, everything will be fine."

Theodore said. Dave and the Chipmunks walked downstairs, and into their limo. Claire, Miss Miller, and The Chipettes were going to go in

another limo, since the bride and groom weren't supposed to meet all done up until the actual wedding. Dave and The Chipmunks' limo pulled

up to the church where the wedding was to be held. There was a red carpet with a huge crowd with cameras and signs that said

Congratulations Dave And Claire! Dave groaned. "I thought that this wasn't going to be a huge celebrity wedding! What are all of these people

doing here? And what's with the red carpet?" Dave asked. "This has Stu written all over it." Simon said, disgusted. "It's ok Dave, don't be

nervous." Theodore said. "Yeah Dave, this is a celebrity wedding, people are going to show up." Alvin said. "Just act natural, strut down the red

carpet, strike a few groom poses, and smile and wave." Jewl said. Dave sighed, and got out of the limo, smiling and waving. The crowd went

wild. Dave stroke a few poses, and the crowd went crazy again. "What kind of poses are those?" Alvin asked. Simon glared at him and Jewl said,

"Remember Alvin, he's only a beginner." Jewl said. "You guys are so weird." Theodore commented. "But that's why you love us." Alvin and Jewl

said in unison, and Simon and Theodore blushed. Alright, enough of him, it's our turn!" Alvin said. Alvin got out of the limo, and the crowd went

crazy, as he smiled, waved, and struck a few poses. Simon, Jewl, and Theodore did the same, one at a time. The crowd just kept going crazy.

Dave went inside, and Simon and Theodore followed, dragging Alvin and Jewl away from the crowd. Stu walked up to them. "Hey guys! How did

you like the red carpet and crowd?" Stu asked, grinning. Dave sighed and said, "Stu, I didn't want any of this, I just wanted a normal wedding

with family and friends." Simon and Theodore glared at Stu and said, "Yeah, and it wasn't nice to surprise us like that." Alvin and Jewl quickly

said, "Don't listen to them Stu, it was sweet!" Dave, Simon, and Theodore all glared at them. Alvin and Jewl blushed. "If you liked that, you're

going to love my next surprise!" Stu said. Dave, Simon, and Theodore groaned. Alvin and Jewl perked up. "I hired a cameraman to film the

whole wedding!" Stu said, proudly. "WHAT?" Dave, Simon and Theodore all exclaimed. "YES!" Alvin and Jewl cheered. Dave, Simon and

Theodore glared at them. They blushed and quickly said, "I mean, what? That's terrible, how could you spring something like that on us?" They

laughed nervously. "Stu, I really didn't want something like this." Dave said. "Dave, we better get you over to the groom room, we don't want

you to accidentally meet your bride before it's time, she should be here soon." Stu said, leading Dave to the groom's room. The cameraman

walked up to The Chipmunks. "Hey boys! My name's Butch. Huge fan by the way." The cameraman said. "Who isn't?" Alvin said. Simon glared

at him. "I mean, thank you, it's nice to meet you." Alvin said. "It's so sweet that you're filming this wedding!" Jewl said. Theodore glared at him.

"What? I'm just being nice." Jewl said, defensively. "Sure." Theodore said, rolling his eyes. "I'm so excited to be filming a Chipmunks event, I've

never gotten to film you guys before, but I've always wanted to." Butch said. "Wait, so you don't know how we do things?" Simon said, raising

an eyebrow. "Nope, but I'm a great cameraman, and I catch on quick." Butch said. "Um, Butch, can you excuse us for a minute?" Simon asked.

"But it's my job to follow you no matter what. You guys are supposed to pretend that I'm not here." Butch said. "Stu's orders." He added. "Yes,

but we have to go to the bathroom, is it ok if we just go there without you? We'll be fast." Simon said. "You guys all have to go to the bathroom

at the same time?" Butch asked, suspiciously. Jewl and Theodore nodded, and Alvin said, "We try to match our bathroom schedules, so that we

don't have to keep stopping in the middle of our famous business cuz it's this person's turn to go to the bathroom and stuff." "Oh, that makes

sense." Butch said. "I can't believe Stu didn't tell you that, did he tell you anything about how we do things?" Jewl asked. "Nope." Butch said,

shaking his head. "Typical Stu." Theodore said, rolling his eyes. "We'll be right back." Simon said, walking towards the bathroom, and the boys

followed. When they were in the bathroom, Alvin said, "Nice cover up Simon! You're catching on!" Simon blushed and said, "Thanks Alvin, but

we really need to focus on other business right now." "Why did you bring us in here anyways Si?" Theodore asked. "Did you guys notice that

Butch has no clue at all about how we do things?" Simon asked. "Sure, but why's that such a big deal?" Jewl asked. "Because, this means that

means that he doesn't know that our crushes on The Chipettes are fake." Simon said. "So? Let's just tell him." Theodore said. "Hold on Theo, I

think I see what Si's trying to say. Butch is going to report anything that we say or do on live TV!" Alvin said. "Oh, no, then everyone would know

that our crushes on The Chipettes were fake, and not only would we have to deal with love letters and stuff, but what if people find out about

our crushes on each other?" Jewl said. "We all agree then, not to tell Butch about our fake crushes on The Chipettes?" Simon asked. The boys

nodded. "Wait! This means that we have to pretend to have crushes on The Chipettes even when the cameras are off." Jewl said. "Which

means we won't get to hang out today like we thought we would." Theodore said, sadly. "Don't worry guys, we'll be sure to make lots of time

for each other after the wedding and reception." Alvin said. The boys nodded, but all four boys were disappointed that they would have to be

separated again today. They had a group hug, then Simon said, "We better get back out there, Butch thinks that we're going to the bathroom."

The boys nodded. "I love you guys." Simon added. The boys all said "I love you to each other before leaving the bathroom. Just as they walked

out, Butch walked over to them. "I was started to wonder where you boys were." Butch said. "We got lost." Alvin lied. "Oh, I should have

showed you where it was, sorry guys." Butch apologized. "That's ok." They all said. just then, the main doors opened, and Claire, Miss Miller,

and The Chipettes walked in. "What's with the crowd?' Claire asked. "And the red carpet." Miss Miller added. "And who's that?" Jeanette asked,

pointing to the camera guy. "This is Butch, the cameraman. He's going to film the whole wedding for live TV." Simon said. Brittany and Bell ran

over to him, and started talking to him, happily. Jeanette and Eleanor rolled their eyes. "Oh how exciting!" Miss Miller said. "No, it's NOT

exciting, I didn't want this at all!" Claire said, unhappily. "I know, Dave didn't either, but Stu arranged it all before anyone knew." Theodore said.

Claire just sighed, just as Stu walked out. "Oh good Claire, honey, you're here! We better get you to the bride room before any of the guests

arrive!" Stu said. Claire sighed, and followed Stu. Miss Miller followed too. "Butch doesn't know how we do things, so we can't tell him that our

crushes are fake, otherwise he'll announce it on live TV, and we'll be ruined." Simon told Jeanette and Eleanor, while Alvin, Jewl, Brittany, and

Bell all continued talking to Butch. "So remember to pretend to like us, even when the camera's not on." Theodore said. "Ok." Eleanor said, and

Jeanette nodded. Butch walked over to them, and said, "The guests should be here any minute, and then I'll turn the camera on. Are you guys

all ready?" Butch asked. "Yupz." The Chipmunks and Chipettes all said."Great! Stu asked me to take a few pics before the guests get here."

Butch said, taking out a camera. Alvin and Brittany lined up against the wall. "Oh, and I'm supposed to start filming right now, ok?" Butch said.

The teens nodded, and Butch turned the camera on. "Hello Chipmunks and Chipettes fans! I'm here live at Dave and Claire's wedding! Here's

one of the hottest Hollywood couples, Alanny! They're getting ready for their photoshoot. Alvin is wearing a black tux with a red tie from Tank's

Tuxes, worth $12,000. Brittany is wearing a short, strapless, pink, bubbly dress from Debby's Darling Dresses, worth $17,000. " Alvin gave

Brittany a peck on the cheek, and they posed for the camera. Simon and Jeanette went next. "And here's another hot Hollywood couple,

Sinette! Simon is wearing a Black tux with a blue tie from Tank's tuxes, worth $10,000. Jeanette is wearing a purple dress, with one tank top

sleeve, from Debby's Darling Dresses worth $15,000." Simon and Jeanette hugged, and posed for the cameras. Theodore and Eleanor went

next. "And here's one of the cutest Hollywood couples of all time, Theonor! Theodore is wearing a plus size, black tux with a green tie from

Tank's tuxes, worth $10,000. Eleanor is wearing a low cut, plus size, green tank top dress, from Debby's Darling Dresses, worth $15,000."

Theodore and Eleanor held hands, and posed for the camera. Jewl and Bell went last. "And here's the latest hot Hollywood couple, Juella!

Juliano , better known as "Jewl" is wearing a black tux with a yellow tie from Tank's Tuxes, worth $11,000. Isabella, better known as "Bell" is

wearing an electric yellow, strapless, layered dress from Debby's darling Dresses, worth $16,000." Bell hopped on Jewl's back, and they posed

for the camera. Then The Chipmunks all got in a pic together, The Chipettes all got in a pic together, and all eight teens got into a pic together.

Then the guests started to arrive. Everyone took their seats, and the ceremony began. It was a beautiful ceremony, and Claire was so beautiful

as she walked down the aisle, and Dave had a huge grin on his face as he watched Claire walk down the aisle. Miss Miller sobbed loudly the

whole time, and The Chipettes sank down in their seats. The preacher started the speech. "We're gathered here today to join together this man

and this woman in holy matrimony. Claire, do you take Dave to be your lawful wedded husband?" The preacher asked. "I do." Claire said,

smiling at Dave. "And do you, Dave, take Claire to be your lawful wedded wife?" The preacher asked. "I do." Dave said, grinning at Claire. "Then

I now pronounce you Husband and Wife." The Preacher finished. Dave and Claire kissed, and the audience applauded. Miss Miller continued

weeping loudly. "Kiss The Chipettes." Butch whispered to The Chipmunks. "What?" The Boys whispered back in surprise. "Kiss them. It'll look

great on TV! It's what everyone wants to see." Butch whispered back. "Um, we would, but we have to do a breath check and stuff, you know,

the whole deal." Simon whispered back." "Aw come on guys! It really means a lot to me that I would get to film such a perfect occasion!" Butch

whispered back. "We will at the reception." Theodore whispered back. The ceremony ended, and Dave and Claire went into their limo together,

while everyone threw seeds at them. The Chipmunks, Chipettes, and Miss Miller went in the other limo. "Butch wants us all to kiss at the

wedding reception!" Jewl blurted out, when they were in the limo. "Oh my gosh! What are we going to do?" Bell asked. Alvin's eyes lit up.

"Leave it all to me." He said, grinning.


	6. The Reception

The limos pulled up to the Pumpin It dance club, where the wedding reception was being held. Alvin told The Chipettes and the other

Chipmunks his plan on the way there. "Are you sure that he won't get seriously sick?" Eleanor had asked, concerned. "Don't worry Ele, This

particular poison's effects only last 24 hours." Simon had assured her. They went inside, and Butch and Stu walked up to them. "Oh, hi kids, I'm

glad you're here. You're parents' table is next to the dance floor." Stu said, as he walked over to some other guests to greet them. "So Butch,

you haven't announced our big kisses on live TV yet have you?" Alvin asked. "No way!" Butch said, shaking his head. "I want it to seem totally

natural." He added. "Perfect." Alvin whispered to the others. "So Butch, wanna film me and Jewl dancing?" Bell asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Sure thing Bell!"Butch said. Alvin and Brittany walked over to the DJ booth and said, "Can you play your best dancing song for our siblings?"

"Of course!" The DJ said. The DJ turned the music up, and Bell and Jewl started dancing together, while Theodore and Eleanor cheered them on,

and Butch filmed them. Brittany and Alvin talked to the DJ, as Simon and Jeanette walked over to the cake table. Stu had marked all of the

plates with everyone's names on them. Simon and Jeanette found the –plate with Butch's name on it, and they carefully added the poison to

his cake. They hurried over to where Theodore, Eleanor and Butch were, and started cheering Bell and Jewl on. The song ended, and Brittany

and Alvin joined them. Simon and Jeanette gave them all thumbs up. They grinned. "That was great Jewl and Bell!" Butch said, grinning.

"Thanks!" Jewl and Bell said in unison. "Cake time everyone!" Stu called over the loudspeaker. Everyone sat down to eat their piece of wedding

cake. First though, Dave and Claire fed each other their pieces of wedding cake, after smashing it all over each other's faces. "I can't believe you

were able to find a poison that you couldn't smell or see, tasted great, and only had 24 hour lasting effects." Alvin whispered to Simon. "Well, I

had some help." Simon said, motioning towards Jeanette. After everyone had finished eating their cake, they went back out on the dance floor.

Butch came over to The Chipmunks and The Chipettes and said, "So, are we ready for the big kisses?" The Chipmunks and Chipettes nodded

and said, "We just have to run to the bathrooms to rinse the cake taste out of our mouths." Butch nodded, and the teens walked towards the

bathrooms. "How long until that poison starts affecting him?" Brittany asked. "It should kick in in a few minutes." Simon said, checking his

watch. Brittany nodded, and the girls went into the girls bathroom, and the boys went into the boys' bathroom. "That was too close for

comfort!" Theodore said. "Yeah, I'm glad you thought of this plan Al." Jewl said. "Hey, anything to keep our secret." Alvin said, winking at his

lovers/brothers. They blushed. "Speaking of kisses, have you guys noticed that we haven't kissed each other since we started this wedding

planning?" Simon asked. The boys thought about it. "You're right Si!" Theodore said. "That's not good!" Jewl said. "Well then, let's fix that right

now." Alvin said, grinning seductively. They all leaned in for a kiss, when they heard Eleanor call them. They groaned, and walked out of the

bathroom. "It's almost time for the poison to start taking affect." Jeanette said. The teens walked over to where Butch was standing and said,

"Ok, we're ready." Butch smiled and said, "Ok, we're on in 3….2…1…" Butch's smile faded, and he grabbed his stomach. "Ow! Oh my gosh, my

stomach hurts insanely bad!" Butch said, sitting down. "What is going on over here? Butch why aren't you filming?" Stu asked. "Sorry Stu, but

my stomach hurts much too bad, I'm going home." Butch stood up, and went home. "Oh great, now I have to work this camera! Oh well,

anything for Dave and Claire." Stu said, picking up the camera, and turning it on. "I think he means anything for money!" Eleanor said, and they

all cracked up. "Shall we?" Alvin asked, motioning towards the dance floor and grinning. "Don't mind if we do." The other teens said. They all

went on the dance floor and started dancing. "Time for the Chipettes' performance!" Stu announced on the loudspeaker, after the teens had

danced for a while. "Good luck girls!" The Chipmunks all said in unison. "Thanks!" The Chipettes all said in unison. Everyone cleared the dance

floor for The Chipettes. "Ladies and gentlemen, from their Katy Perry cover CD, singing Firework, here's The Chipettes!" Stu announced over the

loudspeaker. Everyone cheered. The DJ started up the music, and The Chipettes started to dance and sing.

Brittany started singing solo. "Do you

ever feel like a plastic bag drifting through the wind wanting to start again? Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin like a house of cards, one blow

from caving in?" Then Bell started singing solo. "Do you ever feel already buried deep? 6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing

Do you know that there's still a chance for you 'Cause there's a spark in you" Brittany and Bell started singing together. "You just gotta ignite,

The light and let it shine just own the night like the fourth of July cuz baby you're a firework come on, show 'em what you're worth Make 'em

go "Oh, oh, oh" As you shoot across the sky-y-y Baby, you're a firework Come on, let your colors burst Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh" You're gonna

leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe" Jeanette started singing solo. "You don't have to feel like a waste of space You're original, cannot be replaced If

you only knew what the future holds After a hurricane comes a rainbow" Eleanor started singing solo. "Maybe your reason why all the doors

are closed So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow And when it's time, you'll know"

Jeanette and Eleanor started singing together. "You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine Just own the night like the 4th of July" All four

girls started singing together. "'Cause baby you're a firework Come on, show 'em what you're worth Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh" As you shoot

across the sky-y-y Baby, you're a firework Come on, let your colors burst Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh" You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe,

awe" Brittany and Jeanette started singing together. "Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon It's always been inside of

you, you, you And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough" All four girls started singing together. "'Cause baby you're a firework Come on,

show 'em what you're worth Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh" As you shoot across the sky-y-y Baby, you're a firework Come on, let your colors burst

Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh" You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe" Bell and Eleanor started singing together. "Boom, boom, boom Even

brighter than the moon, moon, moon Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon" Bell and Eleanor finished, and all four

girls posed dramatically, and everyone clapped, especially Dave and Claire.

Everyone else went back on the dance floor. After everyone had

danced for a while, everyone said congratulations to Dave and Claire, and everyone left. "That was fabulous!" Brittany commented when they

were in the limo. The teens all nodded. "We're all gonna go on a picnic tomorrow to catch up and have some sibling bonding." Brittany said.

"Aw, sounds like fun!" Theodore said. "I bet you guys will have you're "sibling bonding tonight!" Bell said, winking. T he Chipmunks all blushed

and nodded. When they pulled up to the Seville's house, The girls and Miss Miller said goodnight to Dave, Claire, and The

Chipmunks."Goodnight girls!" They all called. "Goodnight Miss Miller!" They added. "EH?" Miss Miller yelled. The Chipettes' slapped their

foreheads. Everyone went inside, and the boys hugged Dave and Claire goodnight, and went upstairs to brush their teeth. "That was fun, and

I'm happy for Dave and Claire, but I'm also happy that that's over." Theodore said. "Me too." Simon said. "I missed hanging out with you guys a

LOT." Jewl said. The boys nodded. "Now we can fix our little kissing problem." Alvin said, grinning seductively. The boys blushed, and took turns

kissing each other passionately. Then they rubbed each other's dicks through their pants and softly sang, "I gotta feeling, that tonight's gonna

be a good night."


End file.
